The present invention is related to a register incorporating a toggle-joint mechanism between open and closed position. More particularly, in the present invention, air guide plates are easy to be pivotally connected on the base portion and the base portion is easy to configure to the outlet of the fan.
The conventional large-sized cooling fan assembly (as shown in FIG. 5) includes: a case 5 with an outlet 51 in one end, wherein at least one fan 52 is disposed in the case 5. The fan 52 could be a centrifugal blower. The fan 52 is corresponding to the outlet 51 in one end of the case 5 so as to blow the air generated by the fan 52 out from the outlet 51. The fan 52 can be operated alone or together, depending on the heat dissipation needs. The conventional large-sized cooling fan assembly can operate the fan 52 alone or together with other fans. It will be fine to operate the fan 52 together with other fans. However, when single fan 52 in the case 5 is operated, the sir generated by the fan 52 usually will blow back to the case 5 and the hot air will cycle in the case 5, which would be undesirable.
In another conventional large-sized cooling fan assembly (as shown in FIG. 6), the cooling fan assembly includes: a case 6 with an outlet 61 in one end, wherein an air guide plate 62 is pivotally connected in the outlet 61 to work as a shelter. At least one centrifugal blower 63 is disposed in the case 6. The fan 63 is corresponding to the outlet 61 in one end of the case 6 so that air generated by the fan 63 can output from the outlet 61. The fan 63 can be operated alone or together, depending on the heat dissipation needs. Although the air guide plate 62 can prevent the shortcomings mentioned above, since the air guide plate 62 is a one-piece plate, the single fan 63 in the case 6 will lack air power to push the air guide plate 62 when being operated alone. The air guide plate 62 can not be opened. Therefore, the above conventional structures are not able to meet real needs.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide air guide plates easy to be pivotally connected on the base portion and make the base portion easy to configure to the outlet of the fan.
To achieve the above objective, the register incorporating a toggle-joint mechanism between open and closed position in the present invention is provided, which is configured to an outlet of an fan, including: a base portion, having a first pivoted joint and a second pivoted joint respectivety disposed on two ends and a third pivoted joint disposed between the first pivoted joint and the second pivoted joint, wherein the third pivoted joint is larger than the first pivoted joint and the second pivoted joint, a lock portion is disposed on the base portion; two air guide plates, each of them having a recess on its corresponding side for engaging each other, wherein each of the air guide plates has a pivoted axis respectively disposed at two edges of one end. By the pivoted axis, two air guide plates are pivotally connected with the first pivoted joint, the second pivoted joint and the third pivoted joint. Therefore, the air guide plates are easy to be pivotally connected on the base portion and the base portion is easy to configure to the outlet of the fan.